1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attachments for rotatable drain cleaning tools, and in particular to an attachment facilitating motorized operation of a drain cleaning tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drain cleaning tools are known which utilize a motor driven rotating plumber's rod which is inserted in a clogged drain, pipe or trap to disburse debris therein. Such a device is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,261 issued on Apr. 17, 1973 to the inventor herein.
Although motorized devices of the above-described type have wide application, particularly by professional users, a domestic user who may only have occasional need for such a device may not wish to make the expenditure for a device which includes a motor drive as part of the unit. For such domestic users, a manually operable drain cleaning tool is known which is marketed under the trademark "BLOCKAGE BUSTER", U.S. Registration No. 1,005,228. This manual device has a housing consisting of a handle portion and a manually rotatable portion which contains a coiled plumber's rod. The end of the rod extends out of the handle portion. A length of rod sufficient to reach to the clogged portion of a drain to be cleaned is pulled from the tool and locked into place by a thumb screw. The rotatable portion of the housing is then manually rotated by gripping a molded handle thereon which in turn rotates the rod in the drain.
While the manually operable version provides an inexpensive drain cleaning tool, the continuous rotation necessary to unclog many drains can be tiring, thus diminishing the effectiveness of the cleaning operation, or preventing use of the manual device altogether.